capitalcomicsstudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Star Superion
=Character History= Adam Powers' First day on the job as a Night security guard for Monument labs was uneventful, until he was called to aide Doctor Argoss, Secretly a Varnon Alien scientist called Teh Zeeb. Using the source Orb, a powerful device that harbors energies from the source well, the central cosmic radiation that keeps the galaxy together. Doctor Argoss sought to use the Source Orb's Power coupled with Genetic enhancement research from his colleague Doctor Zog, to create the Ultimate Super Human soldier. While trying to break up a fight between Doctor Zog and Doctor Argoss, Adam powers fell into the Hyper Chamber, and was injected with a Genetic Serum and irradiated with the source Orb. The resulting Energies released proved too powerful for the Hyper Chamber's systems, and released a shockblast that destroyed the lab, and drove Doctor Zog insane. Doctor Argoss escaped the destruction, and aided Adam by taking him to a special lab on the out skirts of the New York countryside. Adam Powers Awoke to discover that he had gained fantastic powers, over time he could fly, and would become more powerful then he could ever imagine. With Doctor Argoss' Guidance, He eventually became the Super Hero known as the Star Superion. =Powers= Star Superion's Cells act as living energy batteries, absorbing any energy and giving him superhuman powers. Plasma, gamma, radiation, solar, hydrogen, and any other type of energy is absorbed by his cellular structure. He literally lives off energy and doesn't need to breathe or eat to sustain his life force. His cells act like a sponge drawing and converting energy and fuel from the atmosphere around him, including solar light. He possesses tremendous strength; while Star Superion's Strength is not infinite, its full extent is so great that it has never been accurately measured. His body is virtually indestructible due to his dense molecular structure.. Star Superion can move, react, and think at superhuman speeds greater than sound. He can defy Gravity and fly from his force energy. Star Superion's Genetically Irradiated cells can generate a force field that extends for a fraction of an inch around his body, rendering any material within the field nearly indestructible, such as his skin tight costume. (because his cape extends beyond the field, it is easily damaged.). Star Superion's body emits light and little stars of pulsating energy when he's charged up in a fight. You can always tell when he's angry by how much of a glow exudes around his body, which he must constantly control when in his secret identity of Adam powers Television Reporter Camera Man, for New York 1 Action news. =Design Notes= Three years ago, I designed a costume for my number one super hero, Star Superion. There were several variants, among them was this variant. Yet, after all that work in designing his look, I took a different route, and ended up with the Star Superion design that most of you know today. Yet after re-reviewing my older ideas and designs, I decided to pull out the Original look, and reconstruct it once more, to my surprise, I found that the original look was astonishingly awesome!! So here it is, the Star Superion-Original costume. On a side note I wanted to point out that Star Superion's Cape ties into the rest of the costume and splits, as you can see from the front view, it is blue, and then on the back it continues in the middle of the cape.. tying in to the costume seamlessly..and it gives him a sleek and continuous look. Star Superion was created in 2002 by Adam S. Meyer, Senior Co-founder CCS, for use with the Guardian Legion, and Capital Comics Studios Universe. Star Superion is copyrighted under U.S. Copyright and trademark Laws, 2009. Category:Character Category:Hero Category:Heroes